


Pain and Punishment

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band)
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yuuki's birthday but that doesn't mean he's going to escape this punishment.</p><p>Warning: This story contains descriptions of S&M acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Punishment

The clamps on his nipples hurt as they dug into his skin, pulled too tight by the chains on the collar he wore around his neck. His cock ached against the cock ring that prevented him from any kind of pleasure, and the metal hook in his ass that pulled him onto his toes was uncomfortable to say the least. There was nothing he could do to release himself, his hands were firmly handcuffed to a metal bar above his head, the same bar that was keeping the hook pulled tight.   
He wasn't gagged so when the whip hit him and he screamed his master could hear the pain he had caused. His pink hair hung either side of his face, damp with sweat now as the games had been going on for quite some time.   
“Do you like this little slut?” his master teased. He should have answered no, called out the safe word and put an end to this sick game. There was just one problem, he loved every moment of it.  
“I like what you allow me too master.” Yuuki replied as his master stepped into view. A living breathing sculpture in his eyes, with chestnut hair tipped with red and a face that belonged on an angel though Hiyuu was far from angelic.   
“Is that so?” Hiyuu asked with a pleased smile. “Very well, I'll whip you some more.”  
“Yes master.” Yuuki replied, screaming out loud as the whip hit his stomach and upper thighs. Every blow his master gave him was expertly placed, maximum pain with no worse side effects than some painful bruising. Yuuki had many masters before Hiyuu, but his current one was the cruellest and most inventive.   
“I love to hear you scream, but these ones are getting repetitive.” Hiyuu complained. Which meant he was too horny to continue. With a shiver of anticipation Yuuki watched Hiyuu undress, his eyes scanning over every inch of skin before landing on Hiyuu's erection. He knew that would feel amazing inside him, it always did.   
Disappearing out of view, Yuuki heard the sounds of chains clanking behind him, followed by the hook slipping out of his ass. His toes ached from being pulled up for so long, so he was more than relieved to settle his whole feet on the floor, but the absence of one discomfort usually led to another and he gasped as the tight chains on his neck were pulled. His nipples already ached and this was enough to send him over the edge. Tears of pain fell from his eyes, but still he didn't have it in him to say the safety word that would stop it all. He was a masochist who had yet to find his limits, he wondered sometimes if he even had any at all.   
“You deserve all this, pathetic excuse for a human.” Hiyuu snapped as he slammed his aroused length deep into Yuuki's eager ass.   
“Yes master,” Yuuki got out in a moan, his hair now being pulled in replace of the chains. Was there a single inch of his body that wasn't going to hurt, even long after Hiyuu was done? Probably not, but every ache was a reminder of Hiyuu's devotion to him.   
Without mercy, and Yuuki would have hated had he been given any, Hiyuu slammed into his body. Every trust made him gasp, but it was screaming that Hiyuu was after. He wouldn't settle for anything less, and as his fingers squeezed against Yuuki's aroused length he got them. Yuuki could barely handle this any more, could barely hold onto sanity at all.  
“Please master, make me cum.” Yuuki begged.   
“Do you deserve too?” Hiyuu demanded.  
“No.” Yuuki whimpered. “But please, let me anyway?”  
“Just this once, because it's your birthday.” Hiyuu relented, though he usually did anyway. The second the cock ring was removed Yuuki found himself coming in a blinding wave of pleasure. He shook in bliss, only noticing later that Hiyuu's long nails had been scratching over his hips and chest. It felt better now he had found release, the pleasure inside him becoming the prominent sensation.   
“Do you want me to cum inside you?” Hiyuu demanded. “I know you like that, you dirty little freak.”  
“Mess me up, make sure no one else would ever touch me.” Yuuki begged.   
“That's not enough.” Hiyuu encourage.   
“Ruin my body, fill it with your warm cum. Make sure I can't sit down for weeks.” Yuuki begged. “I'm just a hole for you to use as you please.”  
“Well see.” Hiyuu decided, wrapping his long fingers around Yuuki's neck so tight he could hardly breath. Gasping, and sobbing openly now, Yuuki found himself in heaven. He was sick and twisted, but this was the ultimate sexual high, he no longer knew the distinction between pain and pleasure, humiliation and sexual joy.   
Hiyuu came just as he felt he might black out, releasing his hold as he did so. Gasping for breath Yuuki hardly noticed Hiyuu's hand on his length until he was on the verge of coming again. He was supposed to ask for permission he remembered, but he just couldn't. He was too overwhelmed to talk. He came anyway, his whole body shaking now.   
“Yuuki?” Hiyuu asked gently. He was clearly worried they had gone too far tonight.  
“That was amazing. I'll be OK.” Yuuki reassured him.   
“OK, baby.” Hiyuu agreed as he released Yuuki from his bondage and gently carried him to the bed. They lay in it together, Hiyuu holding and gently kissing Yuuki the whole time as his lover left his submissive self behind. It was taking longer and longer to heal Yuuki after these sessions, but he was getting crueller and crueller. He often worried that he was going to far, but Yuuki never once suggested this was the case. If anything Yuuki still wanted more.   
“I love you.” Yuuki finally spoke up. “And that you play along with my fantasies.”  
“They're my fantasies too.” Hiyuu reminded him. “I suppose you want your present now?”  
“Off course I do!” Yuuki replied excitedly as he sat up in the bed and waited impatiently for Hiyuu to retrieve the gift. He'd already received a couple of gifts, the whip that Hiyuu had been using on him and the anal hook, but this was the gift he'd be able to share with his friends.   
“I hope you like it.” Hiyuu worried as he handed over a small box. It was clearly jewellery and Yuuki unwrapped it carefully, revealing the jewellery box beneath. This he opened in delight, finding a beautiful ring inside, the very one he had been looking at longingly in the shop window. Hiyuu had told him it was too expensive and not to waste his money.   
“You just wanted to buy it for me.” Yuuki realised. “So much for being cheap and tacky!”  
“Well it's just like you, cheap and easy to obtain.” Hiyuu teased.   
“Shut up!” Yuuki complained as he gave Hiyuu a playful slap on the shoulder. Not enough to cause pain, sadism was Hiyuu's secret pleasure not his.   
“It's not an engagement ring, before you get warped ideas.” Hiyuu warned. Yuuki had never suspected it was, they just hadn't been dating long enough for that to be an option to either of them.  
“My engagement ring needs to cost ten times this.” Yuuki informed Hiyuu with a pout.   
“Sure, sure.” Hiyuu reassured him. “Now stop fussing and get in the shower, you have a birthday party to get ready for.”   
“Come with me?” Yuuki pouted, naturally Hiyuu agreed to join him and within minutes he was clinging onto the shower fitting as Hiyuu filled him once more. It wasn't always about pain and punishment when he was with Hiyuu, and it was this balance that made things so great.


End file.
